memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Fleisch und Blut, Teil I
B'lanna sagt Im englischen Original spricht B'lanna davon, dass es sich bei den Hologrammen um eine Sammlung der Völker aus dem Alpha-Quadranten handelt. Dabei ging der Blick der Kamera über Cardassianer (Alpha), Romulaner (Beta) und Borg (Delta). Ist das ein Fehler, oder spricht Sie nur darauf an, dass alle bereits im Alpha-Quadranten waren ;) MisterT1968 13:15, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wörtlich sagt sie ja im englischen Original It looks like an Alpha quadrant summit in here. Da alle der genannten und gezeigten Spezies im Alpha-Quadranten sehr aktiv sind passt das doch gut. Viel interessanter ist Chakotays Aussage vorher: Most of them were killed by facsimiles of Alpha quadrant weapons. Romulan disrupters, Klingon bat'leths. So viel zum Thema, die Romulaner wären eine Spezies aus dem Beta-Quadranten…--Bravomike 16:07, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::noch eine Referenz hierfür :D -- 16:11, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Titel Bravomike 12:26, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) könnte es sein das die episode bezug nimmt auf "Körper und Seele" wenn ja kann man das ja zu den hintergrundinformationen hinzufügen :Denke ich nicht, es geht eben um Beute aus Fleisch und Blut. So wird die Wendung auch in der Episode selbst dreimal benutzt. Da brauchen wir aber meiner Meinung nach keine HGI für.--Bravomike 12:26, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Spezies unter den Hologrammen Das hier Spezies aus dem Beta- und sogar Delta-Quadranten wieder als Alpha-Quadrant-Spezies bezeichnet werden, verbuche ich einfach wieder als den typischen Syntaxfehler bei der Bezeichnung der Föderation bekannte Spezies aus bekannten Quadranten bzw. Spezies, die in den bekannten Quadranten jemals aufgetaucht sind. Viel interessanter finde ich jedoch wieder die Tatsache, dass die Jem'Hadar der Voyager-Crew anscheinend doch bekannt waren. Am Ende des ersten Teils und im Zweiten der Doppelfolge ist an Bord des Schiffes der Hologramme neben des vorher schon zu sehenden Breen auch eindeutig ein Jem'Hadar zu erkennen. Den Breen finde ich gar nicht bemerkenswert, ich erwähne ihn hier in diesem Kontext auch nur, da die Breen bis dato nur in Deep Space Nine zu sehen waren. Erwähnt wurden sie ja das erste Mal in TNG. Beim Jem'Hadar jedoch stellt sich nur mal wieder die Frage, in wie fern die Voyager-Crew die Entwicklungen, die zum Dominion-Krieg führten, kannten. Fakt ist ja, dass ein Jahr vor dem Verschwinden der Voyager schon Kontakt zum Dominion hergestellt wurde, also rein logisch gesehen, müssten die Jem'Hadar der Crew bekannt sein. Der Angriffsjäger aus der Trainingssimulation von Tom bestätigt dies ja ebenfalls. Nur dem Doktor auf Außenmission auf der Prometheus, Chakotay und B'Elanna scheint das Dominion gänzlich unbekannt zu sein. Aber wahrscheinlich handelt es sich nur um ein Kontinuitätsfehler, der von den Voyager-Autoren nicht so bedacht wurde. --Clive, 13:22, 31. Dez 2011 :Naja, es sind ja verschiedene Dinge, ob Informationen über eine Spezies in der Holodatenbank gespeichert sind, oder ob man nun genau diese Spezies als bedeutenden Kontrahenten wahrnimmt. Ich bezweifle mal ganz stark, dass jeder an Bord eines Raumschiffes jede einzelne Spezies in der Datenbank kennt. Wenn jemand in meine Wohnung geht, mein Lexikon klaut und das durchliest, dann weiß er auch viel mehr über z.B. die Molukken als ich ihm erzählen kann, wenn er mich danach fragt.--Bravomike 13:00, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Deflektorspule Über den Hauptdeflektor und die Antiphotonen im inneren hat uns der achte Film ja zu genüge aufgeklärt. Aber die Deflektor'spule'? Wird diese irgendwo sonst in Star Trek erwähnt, oder ist zu sehen wie sie zerbricht? Oder ist in dieser Folge der einzige "Auftritt" der Deflekorspule? --IGBmart (Diskussion) 00:41, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC)